Let's Run Away
by Kammy Jeevas
Summary: Allison River llevaba una vida normal junto a su madre y su hermano Near, hasta que Misa Amane hija del nuevo esposo de su mamá regresa de Japón trayendo consigo a su novio. Que hará Matt cuando se reencuentre con Ally después de seis años de no verla y descubra que ahora mantiene una relación con Mello, su mejor amigo. También aparecen L,BB,Linda,Light y Kiyomi.
1. Una triste despedida

**Holas mis fickeros le he traído una nueva historia esta será en un Au ósea nada que ver con DEATH NOTE claro que si tomé sus personajes prestados por lo tanto ni a mi ni ninguno de nosotros nos pertenecen aunque ya pedí a Matt y Mello como regalo de navidad... **

**Les advierto que tendrá lemon en algún momento y alguna que otra mala palabra, ya saben Mello y sus lindas maneras de expresarse. **

**En fin espero que les guste y no teman dejar su opinión. Todas son bien recibidas y repondidas con mucho cariño..  
**

**.**

En la azotea de un viejo y lúgubre edificio, se encontraba una jovencita de 17 años.

Tiritaba de frío ya que solo vestía el uniforme propio de su escuela, una oscura falda plegada, su blusa blanca ligeramente desarreglada, medias largas del mismo color junto con un par de zapatos negros que añadían unos centímetros mas a su estatura.

La fuerte brisa que traía consigo el invierno resoplo, alborotando su cabello castaño, lo cual intentaba sujetar con una mano mientras que con la otra limpiaba los restos de lágrimas.

Sus ojos grises llenos de tristeza miraban fijamente las luces de la ciudad ubicada tan sólo a un par kilómetros del internado.

-Tres años. Susurro recordando el día que había ingresado a la institución.

Saint Wammy School un internado ubicado a las afueras de Winchester. La institución recibía jóvenes de todas partes del mundo, pero sólo ingresaban aquellas que tenían un alto coeficiente intelectual o por lo menos alguna habilidad en cualquiera de sus ramas de estudio, además de aquellos cuyos padres estaban dispuestos a ofrecer una generosa contribución.

El sonido de una puerta al abrirse la trajo de vuelta al presente.

Por ella entró un jovencito de su misma edad que también vestía el uniforme. Un pantalón gris con un par de tenis blancas y gastadas. La camisa con las mangas recogidas hasta los codos, la corbata colgando del cuello y algunos botones abiertos le daban el toque final a su aspecto de chico rebelde.

Su novio, el chico con el que llevaba dos años de relación, aunque al principio le había sido indiferente, luego de pasar una tarde de castigo junto a él, sus hermosos ojos la habían cautivado completamente. Era el mismo chico que la hacia reír con su infantil y dulce forma de ser. El que estuvo siempre a su lado tras la noticia de la muerte de su padre. Y sobre todo, el que la amaba por lo que era.

-Hola linda. Dijo abrazando por la espalda a su novia. Adoraba el dulce aroma de su cabello y la forma en que su cuerpo se estremecía cada vez que la tenía entre sus brazos.

Su chica, de la cual se había enamorado desde que la vio, y no solamente por lo linda que era, no! Ella era diferentes a las demás niñas del internado, ella no temía llenar de barro su ropa, ni correr bajo la lluvia cuando él la perseguía, incluso había aceptado subir a la copa de un árbol para observar juntos el atardecer.

-Cariño.. Te sucede algo? La preocupación se apodero de su ser, ya llevaban varios minutos juntos y todavía ella no había dicho una sola palabra. Lo cual era muy extraño ya que si algo caracterizaba a su novia era lo fácil que estas salían de su boca.

-En realidad.. Se separó de él un poco. -Hay algo importante que debes saber.. Su mirada se clavo en el suelo, buscando las palabras adecuadas para no herirlo.

-Dime que pasa? Él se acercó tomándola de la mano, pero ella de nuevo se alejo dándole la espalda. -A caso dije algo que te molestara? Ella negó con la cabeza abrazándose a si misma en un intento por disminuir el dolor. Entonces que es?. Insistió, realmente estaba preocupado no era normal ese comportamiento en ella..

-Es algo difícil de decir.. Su mano se aferraba al barandal mientras un nudo en su garganta impedía que las palabras salieran de su boca.

-Estás embarazada?. Fue lo único que vino a su mente. Porque si es así sería la noticia mas maravillosa que podría recibir.. Imagínate tu yo jun... Me voy! Lo corto ella girándose de repente. Fue la mejor manera de decirlo, nunca le gusto andar con rodeos pero despedirse de él era lo más difícil que había hecho. Incluso había pasado todo el día buscando la manera de hacerlo sin herirle pero al final se decidió por citarlo en el mismo lugar donde se habían declarado.

-Que?... Disculpa creo que escuché mal. No sabía si fue por la emoción que sintió al pensar que sería papá o que, pero esas palabras llegaron distorsionadas a sus oídos. Acaso dijiste...

-Que me voy? Volvió a repetir sintiendo como cada palabra que decía quemaba su boca. -Así es me marcho a Nueva York esta misma noche!... Sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin medida. El nudo en la garganta le impedía respirar. Por qué tenía que herirlo si lo amaba, porque las cosas se complicaba cuando todo iba de maravilla.

Él corrió a abrazarla al ver como se desmoronaba poco a poco. Esto es una broma cierto?..La rodeo con su cuerpo mientras ambos caían al suelo, al mismo tiempo sus ojos empezaban a ponerse llorosos y un nudo en su corazón se formaba lenta y dolorosamente. Como podía perderle después de luchar tanto por estar a su lado. Porque todos tenían que oponerse a su relación incluso el destino separándoles de repente.

-Me gustaría que lo fuera, pero no es así. Su voz sonaba cortada, el dolor que albergaba en su corazón la estaba matando. Mamá debe hacerse cargo de la empresa de papá por eso debemos mudarnos.

-Pero porque ahora? No lo podía entender, como podía decirle que se marchaba al otro lado del mundo. Ni siquiera hemos terminado él año. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

-No hace falta, me trasladaron a otro instituto cerca de casa... -No quiero que te vayas, no ahora que al fin estamos juntos..Le duplicó una y otra vez apretandola contra su pecho.

-Por favor perdóname.. Sabes que te amo y no me iría de no ser necesario pero... No hay otra solución.

-Si la hay. Ella lo miro confundida. Escapa conmigo...Tengo dinero suficiente...dijo él alzando su rostro. para los dos mientras encuentro trabajo.. Su propuesta la tomó por sorpresa, aunque muchas veces habían pensado en la posibilidad de escapar juntos siempre fue sólo eso una posibilidad.

-Lo siento mucho.. Dijo apartando su mirada. No puedo aceptar, por más que ame la idea si tu padre llegara a enterarse entonces él.

-Y que?.. Al diablo todo ese maldito dinero! Gritó ofuscado, tomándole el rostro para verla directamente. Renunciaría con gusto a cada centavo con tal de estar contigo.. Era sincero, nunca le había importado el dinero de su familia y más cuando su padre le había hecho la amenaza de quitarle su herencia si no terminaban su relación.

Los metálicos portones del internado se abrieron para darle paso a un vehículo negro. Los dos chicos voltearon a ver el automóvil que se detenía justamente debajo de ellos. Sabían que la hora había llegado y lo dolorosa despedida sería inminente.

Ella se acercó más, pasando sus brazos alrededor de él, hundiendo más su rostro en su cuello, quería recordar la calidez de su cuerpo.. Los brazos que la hacían sentir segura. Te amo! Le dijo al oído una y mil veces. Siempre te amare.. Pase lo que pase y este donde este siempre te voy a amar..

Con mucho dolor la rodeo con sus brazos, sintiendo como su camisa se llenaba de lágrimas. Aspiro por última vez su aroma, grabando cada detalle en su mente logrando que el punzón en su pecho aumentara. Recorrió su cuerpo hasta llegar a su rostro tomándola de la barbilla. Yo también te amo. Pase lo que pase y este donde este siempre te voy a amar. Pronunció sobre sus labios para luego besarle como nunca antes, con dolor y tristeza.

Su último beso, el mas doloroso recuerdo que guardaría por el resto de su vida junto con el pequeño instante en que el brillo en los ojos de su amado se apagaba lentamente cuando la vio salir por la puerta.

Completamente desmoronado se dejó caer al suelo cuando las verjas se cerraban detrás del vehículo donde iba el amor de su vida. Ya no había nada que hacer, ella se marchaba y los probabilidades de volver a verla eran nulas.

El vacío en su pecho le recordaba una y otra vez su ausencia mientras sus lágrimas llenas de impotencia y dolor eran opacadas por la lluvia.

Una mano en su hombro lo hizo alzar la vista, se trataba de su mejor amigo, el chico al que veía como el hermano que nunca tuvo. El único aparte de su novia que lo entendía a la perfección. El incondicional que lo apoyaba en todas sus ocurrencias y castigos.

-Lo siento.. Dijo arrodillándose a su lado. Se lo mucho que significa para ti y si pudiera hacerlo algo para evitarlo.. Lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces.. Podía sentir el dolor de su amigo, sabía que perder a un ser amado era difícil. Lo acompañaría en su dolor como había hecho el cientos de veces cuando recordaba la muerte de su padres..

-Gracias.. Significa mucho para mi viniendo de tú parte. Dijo devolviendo el gesto así casi hermano, sabiendo bien que la relación entre el y su novia no era la de mil maravillas ya que ese par discutía por todo. Pero no hay nada que podamos hacer. Se levantó en dirección a la puerta sacando de sus bolsillo un teléfono móvil.

-Hola papá... Tenías razón, he cambiado de parecer... No hace falta hoy mismo vuelvo a casa..

.

Mientras tanto en un aeropuerto privado a las afueras de la ciudad, despegaba un avión con vuelo directo a NY.

A bordo iba la misma chica que un par de horas atrás había dejado su corazón en la azotea de un edificio, junto al único chico que había amado.

Miraba sin expresión alguna por la ventanilla de su asiento, contemplando como la ciudad de Winchester cada vez se hacía más y más pequeña.

A su derecha iba su hermanito, un pequeño de tan solo cuatro añitos y frente a ella su madre, la cual le observaba con tristeza.

-Cariño.. La llamó su madre. Llevas más de dos horas sin hablar. La chica volteó hacia ella, la luz en sus ojos se había apagado y su linda sonrisa era un lejano recuerdo. Ya no lloraba, desde el momento que subió al auto se prometió así misma no volver a llorar.

-Estas segura de querer hacer esto? Preguntó su madre extrañada ante el repentino cambio de su hija, una semana antes cuando le contó sobre la mudanza le propuso quedarse en Inglaterra un par de años más mientras terminaba la secundaria, pero su hija la llamó la noche anterior diciéndole que la acompañaba a NY lo cual era muy extraño.

-Si mamá, ya no hay ninguna razón por la cual deba quedarme... Respondió volviendo su mirada de nuevo, recordando todos los momentos felices que había pasado con su chico...

-Bien! entonces espero que no te arrepientas. Dijo su madre colocando un antifaz en sus ojos, el viaje sería largo y debía aprovechar los últimos días de descanso.

Arrepentirme?... Se cuestionó en silencio acariciando el collar que reposaba en su cuello. Como podría arrepentirme cuando lo he hecho por ti.. Se dijo mientras en su mente se dibujaba la linda sonrisa de su novio.

.

.

**Espero que les haya gustado esto fue algo así como un prólogo la verdadera historia iniciará en el próximo capítulo que por cierto ya está en proceso... Bien sin más me despido como siempre y no olviden leer mi otro fic... Nos vemossss. **


	2. El regreso de mi hermana

**Hola chicos y chicas por fin el segundo capítulo está completo.. **

**Aclaraciones... **

**Primero que todo los sexys ****personajes de Death Note lamentablemente no me ****pertenecen** **ya todos sabemos de quien son... solo los ****Oc son mis inspiraciones. **

**Segundo! en algún** **momento habrá algunas escenas un poco subiditas de tono... Ya todos saben** **a** **lo que me refiero... ****Así** **que leanlo bajo su propio riesgo..**

**Sin mas** **blah blah disfruten el** **capítulo dos..**

**. **

**El regreso de mi hermana**

**.**

San Diego una ciudad ubicada al sureste del condado de California. Famosa por su perfecto clima mediterráneo y sus increíbles y extensas playas.

En el centro de la ciudad comenzaban a formarse los cúmulos de gente ansiosa por llegar a sus respectivos empleos. Las carreteras se llenaban de autos conforme avanzaba el reloj. Y los distintos locales habrían sus puertas a toda clase de compradores.

Lejos del bullicio que producía una ciudad al iniciar un nuevo día, se encontraba una chica durmiendo plácidamente entre sus cobijas, en una gran habitación oscura decorada por ella misma años atrás.

Como todas las mañana, su pequeño despertador le anunciaba que ya era hora de levantarse, pero segundos después el ruido que producía el dichoso aparato fue apagado con un certero almohadazo cortesía de su dueña.

Sus parpados comenzaban a cerrarse de nuevo cuando una extraña luz inundo por completo su habitación. Por suerte aún tenía dos almohadas mas, las cuales sirvieron para aplacar tan molesta luminosidad.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar una y otra vez.

-No piensas contestar? Le dijo un voz a los pies de su cama.

-No! número equivocado..

-Podría ser importante.. Insistió retirando las almohadas que cubrían su cara.

-Mamá! Por favor quiero dormir. Le dijo enroscándose en su cobija.

-De acuerdo cariño, pero recuerda que tu hermana regresa hoy y necesito de tu ayuda... La chica hizo un gesto indicándole a su madre que lo tenía presente. Por cierto Ally.. Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta. El perro de nuevo juega con "Mally" así que si no qui... La frase quedó incompleta al ver la rapidez con la que salía su hija lanzando una considerable cantidad de insultos en contra del can.

.

Llevaba rato buscando al "endemoniado perro" como ella lo llamaba, pero el dichoso animal no aparecía. Lo busco bajo los muebles, en el patio trasero y delantero pero nada, por todas las habitaciones incluida la de los invitados y solo le faltaba una.

Con la última esperanza de encontrar a salvo a su amado Mally, corrió a toda prisa en dirección a la habitación de su hermanito. Tras tomar aire y llamar a la puerta un par de veces, la voz proveniente de adentro la invito a pasar.

Entró lentamente cerrando la puerta tras de sí para evitar la fuga del canino, una vez dentro vio a su nemesis junto a su hermano sentado tranquilamente en su cama con un inusual objeto en sus patas.

-Mally! Corrió a tomarlo, abrazándole con una gran sonrisa al verlo sano y salvo. Y tú! Volteó hacia el cachorro. Si vuelves a tocarlo te voy a...

-Muy buenos días Allison. le dijo una voz sin emociones.

-Oh lo siento Nate, dijo abrazando a su hermano el cual permaneció en la misma posición. Buenos días mi pequeño Near. Le sonrío dulcemente mientras le enroscaba un mechón de cabello.

Nate su hermano de 12 años quien tenía un gran parecido a su padre, solo que el pequeño Near como le llamaba ella de cariño, tenía el cabello blanco producto del albinismo junto con un par de lindos ojos grises herencia de su madre, pero fuera de eso él era la viva imagen de su papá.

-Allison no crees que ya estas un poco mayor para jugar con muñecos de felpa. Le señaló al gran oso que reposaba en las piernas se su hermana.

-Mira jovencito! Primero que todo no me llames vieja!. Le revolvió el cabello con gesto infantil. Segundo! Mally es más que un simple muñeco y tercero tu también usas juguetes, así que no hables. Finalizó recostándose junto a su hermano.

-No te llame vieja, solo que ya estabas mayor. Le respondió con tono frío y tranquilo. Pronto cumplirás 24 y veo innecesario conservar por tantos años ese muñeco.. Que por cierto aún no entiendo porque tiene eso en su cabeza.

Ally alzó un poco el muñeco sonriendo con nostalgia al ver lo que indicaba su hermano, unos graciosos googles naranja que llevaba en su frente, aparte de eso usaba también una camisa corta a rayas dejando el resto de su café cuerpo descubierto.

-Es un viejo recuerdo. Le dijo apretándolo contra su pecho. Bien Near.. debo irme. Se puso de pie de un salto acercándose a su hermano para darle un beso en la frente. Y por favor! manten a esa cosa fuera de mi habitación! El ofendido perro gruñó. Es mentira Butters! sabes bien que te quiero.

Después de dejar a Mally lejos del alcance de Butters y tomar un delicioso y relajante baño, Allison River se preparaba para el agotador día que tenia por delante, decidió ponerse ropa cómoda ya que conociendo bien a su madre haría un gran alboroto para celebrar la llegada de su hermana.

Cuando bajo en busca de su desayuno e llevó una gran sorpresa. -Wow Mamá! eso se ve delicioso! Dijo al ver un enorme plato lleno de waffles con crema y un par de fresas sobre la mesa.. Deberían remodelar mi departamento más seguido...

-Tranquila Ally ya me lo agradecerás.. Por cierto necesito que compres algunas cosas para la cena. La chica asintió ya que su boca disfrutaba el delicioso manejar hecho por su mamá. También necesito que lleves a Nate a la escuela.. Ah! y no olvides pasar a recoger mi vestido..

-Mi hermosa, dulce y bella madre... Queharías si yo estuviera en mi lindo departamento plácidamente dormida?

-Nada cariño, pero como estas aquí debes ayudar.. Ahora ve a hacer las comprar.. Le entregó una enorme lista con todo lo que necesitaba.

.

Conduciendo por las ajetreadas calles de San Diego, iba Allison en el todo terreno del esposo de su madre aunque prefería mil veces andar en su linda y rápida motocicleta, pero debido a la cantidad de cosas por hacer el vehículo de gran cajón en la parte trasera sería de gran ayuda.

Como siempre de nuevo entonaba perfectamente la letra de alguna canción, amaba cantar ese era su pasatiempo preferido junto con recorrer grandes distancias en su moto.

Su celular de nuevo sonó anunciando la llegada de un mensaje de texto, por un momento pensó que sería su mamá pidiéndole algún otro favor como había hecho por casi una hora desde que salió de casa.

-Allison.. no es prudente utilizar el teléfono cuando conduces. Le hablo Near que en ese momento hacia el papel de copiloto.

-Tranquilo Nate.. Tu querida y hermosa hermana es una excelente conductora..

-Eso no lo pongo en duda.. Pero según estudios realizados las personas que utilizan el celular mientras conducen tienen un 40% de probabilidades de no ver una señal de tránsito.. Como por ejemplo el alto que acabas de pasar.

-Si si mi geniesillo.. Ya puedes estar tranquilo, llegamos a tiempo a la escuela. Le desordenó un poco el cabello. Ahora ve y demuéstrale a ese montón de idiotas lo inteligente que eres.

Nate le dedico una sonrisa apenas perceptible a su hermana mientras bajaba del vehículo. Luego se paró junto a la ventanilla de conductor.

-Según veo tendré que venir por ti así que esperame aquí.. Entendido?

-No hace falta Giovanni me recogerá.

-Bien Near, en ese caso. Dijo colocándose unas gafas de sol cubriendo sus ojos grises. Nos vemos mi querido hermanito.

-Ally! La llamó antes de poner en marcha el vehículo. Por favor cuídate. Le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Orgullosa de la dulce despedida de su hermano, arrancó a toda prisa con un horrible chillido de llantas, dejando tras de si una masa de humo blanco y unas enormes marcas negras en el pavimento.

.

Luego de muchas intensas horas de compras y demás pedidos de su madre, por fin Ally regresaba a casa. Los del servicio ayudaron a bajar las bolsas del auto ya que ella se había ido directo a su habitación.

-Allison a donde vas? Le pregunto su madre al ver que ya no vestía los gastados jeans de la mañana si no unos relucientes pantalones de cuero junto a una ajustada blusa negra que resultaban sus lindas curvas.

-Debo ir atender unos asuntos al bar. Respondió colocándose la chaqueta que hacia juego con sus pantalones.

-Pero Ally creí que hoy era tu día libre.

-Yo también mami.. Pero al parecer esa bola de ineptos no sobreviven sin mi. Y como mi jefecito está de vacaciones yo debo encargarme de todo.. Se puso con cuidado el casco negro sobre la cabeza. Tranquila mamá estaré aquí a tiempo.

.

Después de poner en orden el caos en el que se había convertido su lugar de trabajo por fin se pudo sentar a descansar, todo el día se había pasado de aquí para allá llevando y trayendo cosas. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de almorzar adecuadamente y tuvo que conformarse con una hamburguesa y una gaseosa, lo cual no fue un gran sacrificio.

-Algo me dice que no quieres regresar a casa.. Dijo una bartender sirviendo su tercer Margarita de la noche.

-Ay Linda! Dijo con cansancio a la que consideraba su única amiga de verdad. Mi hermana regresa hoy de Japón y ya te imaginas todo el desastre que hizo mi mamá.

La aludida sonrió, desde hace cuatro años conocía a Ally y a su familia sobre todo a la madre de esta. Siempre pensó en Caroline como una super mujer, que se hacía cargo de la empresa de su difunto esposo y cuidaba bien de sus dos hijos. Y aún después de casarse por segunda vez siguió siendo la misma madre refinada y amorosa de siempre.

-Vamos Ally. Animó un poco a su amiga. Se que nunca le he visto, pero aún así no creo que sea tan desagradable.

-No, ese no es el problema. Dijo Ally recostando su frente sobre la barra.. Ella es muy simpática y muy linda.. lo único es que es un poquito hueca. Dijo señalandose la cabeza. Si sabes a lo que me refiero? Y para colmo dice que nos trae una gran sorpresa.

-Y que crees que sea.

-No lo sé.. Tal vez otra revista con su foto de portada. Le dio un gran sorbo a su bebida.

-Oh algún contrato con una reconocida marca de maquillaje?..

-Yo que sé!.. lo importantes es que no quiero irme. Por favor has algo!

-Bueno no puedo incendiar el lugar, pero si invitarte a un trago.. Dijo sacando una fina botella de licor.. Pero sólo será uno.. Debes conducir y mi jefe me mataría si algo te pasa.

-Dos y me marcho.

-Allison si él se entera que estas bebiendo se enfadará.

-Pero no se dará cuenta.. Por favor quien sabe con que clase de estupidez tendré que luchar al llegar a casa... además no estoy ebria.

-Bien pero sólo dos..

.

Condujo despacio hasta la casa de sus padres, la cual quedaba a unos veinte minutos del bar, aunque amaba la velocidad prefirió tomarse su tiempo, con suerte llegaría cuando ya todos estuvieran dormidos.

Entró en silencio a la casa intentando no hacer el mas mínimo ruido. Escuchó unas voces provenientes de adentro pero aún así las ignoro continuando su camino hacia las escaleras.

-Cariño puedes venir un momento. Pidió su madre percatándose de la presencia de su hija.

"Rayos" dijo bajito mientras se dirigía a la sala donde comúnmente recibían a los invitados. Se quitó el casco acomodando su abundante y larga melena castaña oscura con su mano libre.

Al llegar a la sala levantó la vista encontrándose con la tan esperada visita.

Misa Amane quien claramente no era su hermana de sangre pero al casarse sus padres se habían convertido oficialmente en familia. Como siempre Misa lucía perfecta, típico de una modelo. Su cabello rubio perfectamente alisado, su cuerpo en excelente forma y su ropa de diseño de última moda.

Pero eso no era lo que la tenía impresionada, si no el hombre que sostenía la mano de su hermana.

Un chico pelirrojo, bastante apuesto a pesar de tener un aire infantil en su rostro, que además era más alto que su hermana. Sus ojos verdes esmeralda la miraban con el mismo asombro que los de ella.

-No me piensas saludar? Dijo la rubia abrazándola, ella la miró un poco confundida correspondiendo torpemente el gesto. Ven hermanita! Quiero presentarte a alguien...La tomó del abrazo arrastradola junto a su misterioso acompañante..

-Él es Matt Jeevas.. mi novio!.. Dijo emocionada junto a él.

El chico abrió la boca en un intento por decir algo, pero enseguida Ally lo interrumpió.

-Un placer conocerlo señor Jeevas... Mi nombre es Allison River.

Él miro con asombro la enguantada mano que se extendía frente a el.

-El placer es todo mío señorita River..La estrecho con fuerza. Pero por favor sólo llámame Matt.

.

.

**Chan.. Chan.. Chan Chan.. Eso fue todo por hoy amantes de los fic.. **

**Espero como siempre que mi historia sea de su agrado y si no, por favor no teman en decirlo..****  
**

** Gracias de nuevo por seguir mis locas** **historias..**

**Creen que merezca un review?  
**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	3. En busca de respuestas

**Bienvenidos damas y caballeros a un nuevo capítulo de esta romántica historia. **

**Les cuento que todos los personajes principales de Death Note tendrán una aparición especial en fic así que no se desesperen.**

** Espero que las cosas les vayan quedando claras pero conforme avances los capis van a entender mejor se los aseguró y si no dejen sus dudas mediante un comentario que con gusto les repondere..**

** Bueno ya no les quito más su valioso tiempo y los dejo con el capítulo tres titulado.**

**.**

**En busca de respuestas.**

**.**

**.**

Un brillante auto negro descapotable se parqueo frente a la entrada del hogar de la familia Amane-River.

De el bajo un chico de cabello negro que enseguida se dirigió al asiento del copiloto para ayudar a bajar a una chica de cabello castaño.

-Segura que puedes sola muñeca?.. Preguntó preocupado al ver como la chica se tambaleaba de un lado a otro aún influenciada por los efectos del alcohol después de una larga noche de fiesta que comenzó en el bar y finalizó hace escasas horas en su departamento.

-Por supuesto! Bajo de un salto antes de que su compañero abriera la puerta. No ves lo bien que estoy?.. Hasta podría pararme en un pie.

-Si claro! ya lo veo. Le respondió con sarcasmo al ver el intento fallido de su compañera. Ahora ve a darte una buena ducha y a dormir un poco.

-De acuerdo señor... Respondió llevándose una mano a la frente como hacen los soldados al recibir una orden, luego tomó la chaqueta y el bolso que sostenía el chico en sus manos y se despidió de él con un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

-Nos vemos esta noche preciosa. Le dijo el pelinegro subiendo de nuevo a su vehículo.

Al llegar a la puerta de su temporal hogar rebusco por todo su bolso las llaves, pero como siempre las muy condenadas no aparecían, estaba a punto de llamar cuando la puerta misteriosamente se abrió.

Subió un poco la cabeza encontrándose con un par de ojos verdes que la miraban fijamente.

-Buenos días joven Jeevas es un placer volver a verle de nuevo. Le saludó haciendo una pequeña reverencia mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio.

-Hueles a alcohol. Le dijo con tono serio sin quitar su vista de ella.

Ally se encogió de hombros mirando divertida la seriedad de su acompañante. Supongo que si. Dijo restándole importancia al comentario. Ahora sí me disculpa debo tomar un baño antes de que me vea mi mamá y me de el sermón de mi vida.

El joven se apartó dándole el espacio suficiente para que pudiera entrar.

Al hacerlo Allison busco con la mirada a su familia. No hay nadie? Preguntó al ver que la casa estaba totalmente vacía y con un extraño y aterrador silencio.

-No.. Salieron de compras. Le respondió el chico siguiendo los pasos de la castaña. Yo ya me iba.. cuando la vi llegar con su ¿amigo? Y quería asegurarme de que estuviera bien.

-Estoy perfectamente! Así que ya puede irse.. Comenzó a subir las escaleras en dirección a su habitación. Pero al notar que su acompañante nuevamente la seguía dejó escapar un ligero gruñido.

-A caso le molesta mi presencia? Señorita River..

-Por supuesto que no joven Jeevas.

-Que bien! por que mi habitación se encuentra en la misma dirección que la suya. Allison lanzó una maldición mental, como pudo ser tan descuidada y olvidar que la habitación de huéspedes quedaba al lado de la suya.

.

Tras dejar al invitado en su respectiva habitación, Allison continuo hasta llegar a su deseado aposento. Necesitaba con urgencia darse un baño y dormir un poco así podría preparar todo para irse a trabajar en la noche.

Abrió despacio la puerta y entró, pero al cerrarla un par de brazos la arrinconaron contra esta. No necesito ver a su misterioso acompañante para saber de quien se trataba ya que reconocería esas manos y ese olor en cualquier parte.

La respuesta de ¿como entró? llegó por si sola a su mente al recordar las miles de veces que tuvo que escalar la pared hasta llegar a la terraza para que su madre no se diera cuenta de las altas horas que volvía a casa, además era el único lugar a parte de su puerta principal por donde se podía ingresar a su habitación.

-No deberías estar aquí. Dijo tranquila intentando liberarse pero los brazos que la mantenían prisionera continuaban firmes en su posición.

-Por favor joven Jeevas salga de mi habitación. Pidió volteando hacia él.

Matt no se movió de su posición aún cuando ella insistía en apartarse lo más pronto posible. Solo podía seguir observándola y buscando en sus ojos la respuesta a las miles de preguntas que se formaron en su cabeza al momento de verla la noche anterior.

Suspiro profundamente y se separó de ella buscando por toda la habitación un lugar donde sentarse hasta que un peculiar objeto en la cama llamó su atención.

Ally después de mucho rato levanto su vista del suelo buscando a Matt quien estaba sentado en la cama con Mally entre sus manos. Sonrío levemente al recordar el día en el que se lo regalo y todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos intentando darle un nombre.

Se acercó a él sentándose a su lado, sabía bien la razón por la que estaba ahí, él quería respuestas y conociéndolo tan bien como lo hacia no se iría sin recibirlas.

-Matt yo...

-Seis años. La interrumpió él. Te he buscado por seis largos años y nunca supe nada de ti... Y ahora..

-Resulta que soy la hermana de tu novia. Lo completó ella. Si hasta yo me sorprendí con eso. Una melancólica sonrisa escapó de sus labios al ver en su mente la gran impresión que había ocasionado su reencuentro.

Lentamente llevó su vista hacía él viendo el gran dolor que desprendían los ojos del que alguna vez fue su novio al decir esas palabras.

-Como es que esto sucedió? y porque no estás en Nueva York como me habías dicho el día que me dejaste.

Allison sintió un gran dolor en su corazón al escuchar decir "me dejaste" esas dos simples palabras volvieron abrir la gran herida que había provocado tomar aquella difícil decisión.

Medito un momento sus palabras buscando cual sería la respuesta adecuada pero optó por decirle lo que en verdad pensaba.

-La verdad es que nunca estuve allá. Le dijo viendo como él abría ligeramente los ojos ante su declaración.

-Por eso nunca nadie me dio razones de ti. A caso no querías que te buscará? Preguntó sintiendo un punzón en medio del pecho.

-Mira Matt.. eso sucedió hace muchos años y la verdad ya no importa. Concluyó con frialdad levantándose de la cama.

-Claro que importa Allison. Matt la sujeto del brazo impidiendo que se marchara. Al menos a mí si.. Con fuerza la volteó hacia él encontrándose con la mirada fría que poseían sus ojos grises.

-Sabías bien que yo te amaba y aún así te marchaste. Dime porque Ally? Demandó saber furioso recordando todas las dificultades por las que había pasado para estar con ella y como las había tirado a la basura el día que se marchó.

-De que sirve abrir viejas heridas Matt. Le vio fijamente. Vas a dejar a Misa por volver conmigo? Intento buscar la respuesta en sus ojos, pero Matt simplemente agachó la cabeza ocultando su mirada.

-Y cual es el plan Ally? Fingir que no me conoces por el resto de tu vida!

-A caso tienes una idea mejor. Porque no pienso decirle a mí hermana que el chico con el que sale es el mismo por el que lloraba yo todas las noches.

Matt permaneció en silencio sabía bien que no podían decirle la verdad a Misa pero tampoco se lo podía ocultar. Intento buscar alguna solución pero en todas las que se le pudieron ocurrir alguna de ellas saldría lastimada.

-De acuerdo señorita River haremos lo que usted pide. Dijo soltándola para luego dirigirse a la puerta de la habitación. Que tenga un maravilloso día y de nuevo mil disculpas por la intromisión. Con un ligero portazo salió dejando a Allison con la mirada perdida parada justo en medio de la habitación donde segundos antes la tuvo entre sus brazos.

-Lo siento mucho Matt. Allison cayo de rodillas al suelo tras escuchar el sonido de un auto salir a toda prisa de la propiedad.

Estiro su mano en busca de lo único que la consolaba en momentos como este. Espero que puedas entenderlo y algún día me logres perdonar. Dijo estrechando fuertemente entre sus brazos a su amado osito mientras una lágrima amenazaba con escapar de su tristes y opacados ojos grises...

**Si lo sé estuvo muy triste pero tuve que hacerlo.**

** Pobre Ally imagínense la impresión de ver al amor de su vida junto a su hermana. **

**Y Matt después de buscarla tantos años la encuentra en esa difícil situación... **

**Bueno con lágrimas en mis ojos me despido deseándoles una muy FELIZ NAVIDAD! **

**Nos vemos hasta enero mis queridos seguidores ya que me voy de vacaciones con mi familia pero les prometo que si tengo tiempo de escribir subire el capi apenas pueda... **

**Chaooooo! **

**Y si vale la pena un comentario se los agradecería profundamente...**


	4. Sorpresa inesperada

**Buenas buenas queridos lectores he vuelto después de unas largas vacaciones!**

**Lamento haber tardado tanto pero como recompensa les traigo un capítulo super especial... **

**Bueno como verán este capi lo narrara Ally así que veremos un poco de lo que pasa en su mente. **

**Como siempre espero que les guste.. sobre todo la gran sorpresa que se llevaran los chicos. **

**Lady's and gentlemen con ustedes...**

**. **

**Sorpresa inesperada**

**.**

Muy temprano por la mañana, luego de una larga jornada laboral y otra noche llena de tragos por fin desperté en mi cama, tras dormir un par de horas los efectos del alcohol habían disminuido considerablemente dejándome sólo una fuerte migraña como recuerdo.

Con lentitud me levanté, por más que intentara conciliar el sueño no podía, cuando cerraba mis ojos la mirada de Matt aparecía frente a ellos causando un espasmo en mi corazón y aunque ya habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que lo había visto, cada vez que pensaba en él recordaba al Matt que conocí en el internado, no al chico de mirada fría que vivía en esos momentos en casa de mis padres.

Decidí dejar de lado todos esos recuerdos y bajar en busca de algo que aliviara al menos uno de mis malestares, pero al llegar a la cocina unos fuertes brazos detuvieron mi andar.

-Buenos días Kenji-otoosan. Saludé nerviosa al padre de Misa. Un hombre alto y rubio como su hija pero de apariencia muy íntimamente.

Él me miró con el ceño fruncido acercándose más hacia mi. -Donde estuviste anoche jovencita? Me pregunto con voz ronca y enfadada.

Yo me encogí un poco, junto a él me veía muy pequeñita debido a su tamaño prominente y sus grandes músculos.

-Trabajando.. Articule nerviosa al mismo tiempo que sonreía en un intento por disimular mi nerviosismo.. Por cierto me alegra mucho que por fin hayas regresado.. Como estuvo tu viaje?

-No intentes cambiar el tema señorita. Que tienes para decir en tu defensa?

-Eh.. Un cumpleaños?

-Allison. Dijo mi madre quien me miraba divertida desde la mesa.

-Bien! Lo siento creo que me excedí un poco.. Me perdonas? Mire al gran hombre frente a mi. Estoy muerta. Me dije al ver que su expresión no cambiaba.

-Oh mi querida Ally-chan! Gritó sujetándome las mejillas. Como podría estar enfadado contigo? Me tomó entre sus brazos elevándome unos centímetros del suelo. Ven pequeña rebelde sin causa vamos a desayunar!. Y así fui arratrada por mi segundo padre hasta la mesa donde toda mi familia desayunaba en tranquilidad.

-Ally-chan ya conociste a Matt? Se acerco a él palmeandole la espalda.

-Si ya nos presentaron. Dije desviando la mirada evitando hablar más del tema.

-Es un hombre muy inteligente.. Sabías que maneja una gran compañía de.. De?

-Creación de software.

-Ah! Claro mi muchacho. Le golpeó de nuevo la espalda. Como pude olvidarlo? -Lo ves cariño! Se dirigió a mi madre con una gran sonrisa. Te dije que era un genio además es muy afortunado al salir con mi hija.. No crees Ally?

-Por supuesto que no papi. Interrumpió Misa. La afortunada soy yo al tenerlo a mi lado. Dijo con una gran sonrisa sujetándose del brazo de Matt.

Levante mi vista un poco encontrándome con una intensa mirada clavada en mi. No entendía por que Matt me miraba ni tampoco como podía ignorar a Misa. Solamente quería saber en que estaba pensando, aunque a juzgar por esa mirada fría debía suponer que era en lo sucedido días atrás en mi habitación.

Ya sé que fui muy dura con él, pero entiendan no puedo ir y decirle a Misa que el chico por el que sufría cuando nos conocimos es Matt. Imagínense el fuerte shock emocional que le causaría.

También se que fingir no conocerlo es una idea estúpida y que en cualquier momento alguno metera la pata y todo se descubrirá, pero díganme ¿ustedes tienen alguna idea mejor?

-Allison.. Me llamó Near tirando varias veces de mi pijama logrando también que mi mente reaccionara.

-Si mi pequeña bolita de algodón? Mire a mi hermanito rompiendo el contacto visual con Matt.

-Podrías llevarme hoy a la escuela?. Me pidió ignorando la infantil forma en que lo llame. Al parecer los demás se encuentran muy ocupados alabando las múltiples cualidades del joven Matt y no se dan cuenta que llegaré tarde.

-Desde luego Nate. Sonrei feliz al ver que la oportunidad de escapar de tan incómodo desayuno. Sólo tomaré un baño y nos vamos.

-No hace falta Ally. Me detuvo mamá. Kenji y yo lo llevaremos. Además Misa debe decirte algo importante.

Resignada ante el hecho de que debía soportar más muestras de afecto provenientes de la feliz pareja me senté de nuevo. Y no! no estoy celosa, al contrario siempre desee que Matt encontrara a alguien que lo hiciera feliz, es sólo que no me gusta tener que ser testigo de eso.

Comencé a formar una torre con los pocos cubos de azúcar que quedaban, tal vez así el tiempo pasaría más rápido.

-Allison! Gritó Misa golpeando la mesa provocando que la torre se derrumbara.

-Que pasa? Porque gritas?

-Desde hace rato te estoy hablando y pareces no escucharme. Reprocho cruzándose de brazos en un gesto infantil.

-Lo siento estoy un poco cansada.. Pero dime que es eso tan importante que debes decirme? Le pregunte comenzando a formar la torre otra vez.

Misa se aclaró un poco la garganta. Bien como te iba diciendo.. Matt y yo queremos ir a pasar unos días en la casa junto a la playa..

-Ajá y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

-Que mamá y papá quieren que tú nos acompañes

. De nuevo la torre se derrumbo pero esta vez por mi culpa. ¿A caso mis padres se habían vuelto locos? -Enseguida regreso. Dije aún conmocionada tomando mi celular.

-Hola cariño que pasa?. Respondió mamá del otro lado de la línea.

-Mamá! Porque puta razón tengo que ser yo su chaperona? Grite exaltada. Esa estúpida idea me volvió loca. Porque no envían a Near?, tendrían menos posibilidades de tener sexo con él cerca que conmigo. Volví a decir con furiosa. Además! yo me iría a pasar la noche algún bar, como hago siempre que voy ahí.. Bueno eso último no se lo dije.

-Allison tranquilizate. Pidió con tono amable. No es por eso que queremos que vayas..

-A no! Entonces? Volvi a preguntar exasperada.

-Solamente queremos que te tomes un descanso eso es todo..

-Pero mamá... Un descanso? No necesitaba uno lo que en realidad quería era volver a mi departamento y no tener que ver a Matt a menos que fuera extremadamente necesario.

-Por favor cariño hazlo por mi.. Si? Te he visto muy estresada últimamente y nos preocupa tu salud.. Además sólo serán un par de días..

-Bien! Lo pensare. Pero no prometo nada. Dije intentando parecer sería.

-Gracias Ally sabía que aceptarías.

Oh por dios! en que estoy pensando? Me di un fuerte golpe en la frente. ¿Como se supone que pasaré un fin de semana junto a él? y peor aún escuchándolos tener.. Ahg! no quiero imaginarlo..

Si pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo lo haría. Tal vez si por casualidad mi pierna se quebrara en estos momentos sería genial! Pero si eso pasara no podría montar mi motocicleta por lo menos en un mes.

Decidida a dejar de ser tan cobarde camine de vuelta a la cocina, aún seguía con un serio debate entre si ir o no, me senté en el banco que estaba frente a ellos, Matt me miró un poco divertido, seguro escucho mis gritos de reproche desde aquí, pero bueno que se la va a hacer..

-Bien Misa acepto. Dije con tono decidida, aunque ni yo misma me lo creí. Los dos me miraron un poco incrédulos sobre todo Matt, él la mayoría del tiempo sabía bien lo que yo pensaba por eso no dude que supiera el motivo por el cual llame a mi madre. Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo de mi hermana la cual tiene una enorme sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro. No me juzguen, yo la quiero mucho y ella es muy importante para mi sólo que nuestra relación cambió con el paso de los años.

-Oh vaya Ally esto será muy divertido. Mi hermana comenzó a dar saltos de alegría.

-Pues que se diviertan sin mi.

-No entiendo Ally.. Misa detuvo su feliz celebración. A caso no iras?

-No cariño. La interrumpió Matt. La señorita Allison si irá sólo que no se quedará con nosotros. Lo ven él siempre sabe lo que pienso aunque aún no logro asimilar eso de "Señorita Allison"

-Y donde piensas quedarte?

-Por ahí. En realidad ya tenía mi víctima en mente. Matsuda un viejo amigo que para mi suerte vivía cerca de donde íbamos. Misa entristeció ya que arruine los planes que tenía.

-Vamos Misa-chan no pensaste que sería incómodo que yo este ahí cuando ustedes dos ya saben.. Estén en.. en eso.

-Ally claro que pensé eso. Dijo Misa con una ligera sonrisa.

-En serio? Dijimos Matt y yo incrédulos.

-Así es par de tontitos! es por eso que te tengo una sorpresa. Pero deberás esperar un poco.

Una sorpresa? Ahora que será? Mientras que no salga de nuevo con que me arregló una cita con unos de sus compañeros "modelos" todo está bien.

Continuamos charlando por un rato más, luego me retiré a darme un baño y ponerme algo un poco más formal ya que todavía llevaba mi pijama puesto y no quería que mi cita me viera así.

Unas horas más tarde volví a la cocina en busca de mi almuerzo, como esta vez me encontraba sola decidí sentarme en el desayunador a esperar mi deliciosa comida.

De un momento a otro Misa y Matt se sentaron frente a mi. Será que tengo tan mala suerte que hasta nos da hambre al mismo tiempo. Ignorando el hecho de que ya no disfrutaba de paz y tranquilidad decidí continuar comiendo pero Misa insistía en entablar conversación.

Por un instante vi como en el rostro de Matt se dibujaba una leve sonrisa al mirar mi cuello.

-Lindo collar. Me dijo señalándolo. Yo me paralice en seguida, estaba tan acostumbrada a llevarlo puesto que olvide quitármelo.

-Es sólo un viejo recuerdo. Respondi acariciándolo levemente dejando que una melancólica sonrisa escapara de mis labios. Matt amplio su sonrisa y por un momento capte en sus ojos el brillo tan especial con el que me miraba cuando éramos novios.

-Chicos! Nos llamó Misa. No les parece extraño?

-Que cariño? Matt la miró intrigado.

-Que el collar de Ally. Dijo tomando a Matt del brazo. Se parece mucho a tu pulsera. Al decirlo subió un poco su manga dejando ver dicho objeto.

Matt en seguida retiro su brazo ocultándolo bajo la mesa. Luego me miró un poco asustado. Vaya al parecer no soy la única que le gusta tener "viejos recuerdos" consigo.

-Debe ser una casualidad. Dije intentando calmar a mi hermana que insistía en volver a mostrarme la pulsera. Por suerte una de las mucamas entró a la cocina indicándole a Misa que un chico la buscaba en la puerta.

-Justo a tiempo. Dijo Misa levantándose. Ally tú espera aquí. Yo agradecí al cielo así evitaría tener que inventarme una buena excusa que explicara el porque la pulsera de Matt combinaba con mi collar. El único problema sería que quedaría a solos con él y seguramente me preguntara porque aún lo conservo, aunque él también deberá responderme lo mismo

. -Matty no piensas venir? Matt la miro un poco serio supongo que su pregunta deberá esperar al menos un día más. Gracias señor parece que hoy es mi día de suerte después de todo.

-Oye Joan. Me acerqué a la chica que en esos momentos lavaba los platos.

-Sí señorita en que puedo ayudarle?

-Podrías decirme quien es el chico de la puerta.

-Me temo que no lo sé señorita. Soy nueva aquí y aún no conozco a los amigos suyos o a los de la señorita Amane. Rayos olvide ese pequeño detalle.

-No se preocupe señorita. Me dijo al ver mi cara de decepción. Es un joven muy apuesto hasta podría asegurar que se trata de un modelo.

-Otro modelo!. Exclamé con decepción.

-Si además tiene unos lindos ojos celestes. No se porque sentí una rara sensación en mi interior, seguro al escuchar "lindos ojos celestes" inmediatamente pensé en mi querido jefe que casualmente los tiene del mismo color, pero no podría ser él ya que en estos momentos se encuentra al otro lado del país atendiendo asuntos con otro de sus bares y tomando unas vacaciones.

-Algún otro detalle? Pregunte con la esperanza de que no se tratara de un cabeza hueca como lo eran todos los amigos de Misa.

-Si se ve muy rudo, más con la ropa de cuero que lleva puesta. Pero parece un chico muy agradable.

De pronto en mi mente algo hizo click, salí corriendo a toda prisa en dirección a la entrada, debía salir de la duda no podía tratarse de él, era imposible! Cuando llegue pude verlo con claridad.

Demonios! Me dije y mi cuerpo se paralizo. Alguna extraña fuerza en el universo está en mi contra, es eso o soy la chica con más mala suerte en toda la existencia de la humanidad, ya que en la puerta parado justamente frente a la pareja se encontraba mi jefe en persona.

Los ojos de él se paseaban en Matt y en mi pero más específicamente en el pelirrojo que lo miraba como si fuera un fantasma.

No sé como mi cuerpo reaccionó al momento de notar con claridad como el nombre de mi nuevo cuñado se formaba en su boca.

Instintivamente corrí hacia él, debía evitar a toda costa que lo pronunciará frente a Misa o ella se daría cuenta de todo al preguntar de donde se conocían.

Con velocidad me lancé a sus brazos dándole un fuerte y prolongado beso en la boca impidiendo que las palabras salieran de ellas. En ese momento no puede evitar pensar en Matt, la cara que tendría al ver mi precipitada acción y lo mal que pensaría de mi luego de esto, pero bueno, será algo más con lo que tendré que vivir por el resto de mi vida.

.

.

**Wow! Pobre Ally de verdad que tiene mala suerte.. Espero que les haya gustado es la primera vez que narro desde el punto de vista de un personaje y no se como me salió. **

**Gracias a todos mis admirador s que me dejan reviews y los que me envían mensajes privados diciendo cuanto les gusta mi fic, en serio aprecio mucho su interés..**

**Bueno chicos y** **chicas como siempre nos vemos en la** **próxima por cierto en estos días subire otro capítulo de Juntos hasta el final es sólo que tengo un poco de bloqueo mental pero pronto lo superare lo prometo. Estén pendientes y no olviden comentar.**


	5. Malos entendidos y dos corazones rotos

**Konichiwa mis queridos lectores! Lo sé, Lo sé me tarde una eternidad y esta vez no tengo excusa. Lo lamento de verdad pero les aseguro que este capi será épico...**

** Como siempre gracias a todos por tomarse un pequeño tiempo y enviarme sus PM además de sus reviews, se los agradezco un montón. U,U**

**También quiero enviarle un saludo especial a Ivisouling que siempre está presente con sus lindos comentarios y otro a todos los lectores anónimos que aún no se atreven a dejar uno... **

**Bueno ahora sí basta de Blah Blah y vayamos a leer.**

**.**

**.**

**Malos entendidos y dos corazones rotos**

**.**

**. **

Sin prestarle la más mínima atención a su novia o al lugar por donde caminaba, Matt avanzaba a paso lento hacia la puerta de la casa a conocer al famoso invitado de Misa, ella iba unos pasos más adelante mencionando las cualidades y defectos que poseía el susodicho, pero Matt pasaba por alto cada detalle que le daba su novia ya que su mente se encontraba totalmente ocupada en buscar las múltiples razones por las cuales Ally aún conservaba el collar que le regaló para su primer aniversario juntos.

Sería que ella también guardaba la esperanza de volverse a encontrar o solamente lo tenía por ser un viejo recuerdo. Metido en sus profundos pensamientos no notó cuando chocó contra una pequeña mesa que estaba a un lado del pasillo tirando todo lo que había sobre ella, iba a recogerlo enseguida pero Misa quien ya estaba en la puerta conversando muy ameno con el invitado lo llamó para que se apresurara.

Cuando Matt alzó la vista y vio una brillante caballera rubia y no precisamente la de su novia, creyó que se trataba de una alucinación o un increíble y aterrador parecido entre el chico que lo miraba con asombro y su mejor amigo. Pero al acercarse poco a poco confirmó que en realidad si se trataba de él y que por más bizarro que fuera el asunto el mismo Mihael Keehl se encontraba frente a sus ojos.

Ellos se habían conocido hace ya 10 años cuando ambos ingresaron por primera vez al internado de Wammys y les tocó compartir habitación. Aunque Mello como lo llamaban en ese entonces, lo corría constantemente de "su cuarto" tras ayudarle en una dispareja pelea a la que se enfrentaba el rubio, se habían hecho grandes amigos. Incluso ambos se habían considerado como los hermanos que nunca tuvieron.

La cara de sorpresa que tenía Mello era indescriptible, sus ojos celestes miraban a Matt con el mismo asombro que lo veía él. Por lo que sabía Matt vivía en Japón la última vez que hablaron, además de medio contarle sobre una linda modelo que había conocido unas semanas atrás en una conferencia que daba la empresa de su padre. No imaginó encontrarse con él en estas circunstancias ni tampoco había sido mencionado cuando Misa lo llamó indicándole que se encontraba en San Diego y que tenía una pequeña propuesta que hacerle.

Al principio no le dio mucha importancia a las palabras de la rubia sin embargo al mencionar por casualidad que Allison había estado bebiendo mucho últimamente canceló sus vacaciones para regresar de inmediato.

.

Por su parte Matt también estaba sorprendido y a la vez aterrado por tener a su mejor amigo frente a frente. No entendía como él y Misa se conocían ya que estaba seguro que nunca lo había mencionado en sus conversaciones además claro que la última vez que hablaron fue unas semana después de conocerla.

Pensó también en la posibilidad de que Mihael se hubiera convertido en un reconocido modelo o al menos una persona importante dentro de esa industria y por eso Misa había decidido presentárselo a Allison. Pero eso era imposible ya que él conocía a la mayoría de amigos y compañeros de Misa y nunca oyó mencionar a nadie parecido a él, además Mello no era de esos chicos que se la pasaban cuidando su figura y aspecto las 24 horas del día, mucho menos considerando lo que odiaba tener que seguir órdenes de alguien más. Aunque claro llamar la atención siempre había sido su especialidad.

Volviendo a la realidad, no sabía si presentarse ante él y fingir que no lo conocía al igual que lo había hecho con Ally o simplemente saludarlo y sonreír ante la gran coincidencia de volverse a encontrar, intentó buscar alguna respuesta en la cara de Mello pero él seguía inmóvil ante la sorpresa y justo cuando notó que su nombre comenzaba a formarse en sus labios una mancha café atravesó el umbral de la puerta a toda prisa.

.

Matt tuvo que parpadear varias veces para aclarar su vista, ni siquiera un pequeño pellizco en su brazo sirvió para despertarlo de la alucinación que creía estar viviendo en esos instantes. Sería a caso que todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para jugarle una broma de muy mal gusto o tal vez en algún momento del día se llevó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y todo lo que estaba viviendo era una horrible pesadilla.

Aunque esas ideas no sonaban nada mal debía aceptar que nada de lo que vivía ni veía en esos momentos era parte de algún mal sueño, si no más bien que todo era producto de la cruel y cruda realidad. Allison se encontraba basando a su mejor amigo y no sólo eso Mello parecía disfrutarlo ya que la sostenía firmemente por la cintura mientras ella se aferraba con sus brazos al cuello de él.

Un gran escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, sintió también como la sangre le comenzaba a hervir poco a poco y a su alrededor todo desaparecía lentamente dejando nada más esa horrible imagen frente a él.

Quiso lanzarse sobre ellos a separarlos y exigirles una explicación pero sabía bien que si lo hacia o al menos trataba de insinuar algo tendría muchos problemas y toda la farsa que él y Ally habían montado se vendría abajo. Pero no podía evitarlo ver eso realmente comenzaba a irritarle y hacer que una inmensa furia surgiera desde lo más profundo de su corazón. "Al diablo con todo esto" Pensó Matt y justo en el momento que su cuerpo se iba a mover Misa interfirio la desagradable muestra de afecto que le mostraban ellos.

-¿Ally?. Le tocó el hombro suavemente. Ella misma odiaba que la interrumpieran en momentos así pero al ver que Matt comenzaba a incomodarse por la escena decidió hacerlo. Se bien que estas emocionada por verlo pero ¿Piensas comertelo aquí frente a nosotros?

Sumamente avergonzada Ally se separó de Mello quien todavía no borraba la impresión de su cara, tampoco quiso levantar la vista ya que sabía perfectamente que Matt la estaba mirando y podía sentir esos intensos ojos verdes sobre ella. Aparte de no tener el valor suficiente para mirarlo directamente.

-Bueno.. Como veo que te han dejado sin habla tendré que presentarlos yo.. Mi cielo. Misa tomó a Matt del brazo acercándolo más hacia el invitado. Él es Mello el novio de Ally..

Por un segundo Matt sintió como su mundo se derrumbaba. ¡Novio! Gritó su mente conmocionada ¿A caso había escuchado bien? Él era su novio. Dudó si darle la mano o un buen golpe por semejante traición pero al parecer Mello estaba tan sorprendido como él. Sería que todo era obra de Allison y otra de sus mentiras, que solamente lo había hecho por evitar que cometieran un error.. O Misa no mentía respecto a su revelación.

-Matt? Cariño que te sucede? Dijo Misa sacudiendolo un poco ya que Matt solamente se dedicaba a observar a Mello sin decir una sola palabra. ¿No piensas saludar al invitado?

-Lo siento. Se disculpo ofreciendo su mano. Es sólo que te confundí con mi mejor amigo. Pero viéndote bien no te pareces en nada a él.

Mello pudo notar con facilidad todo el sarcasmo contenido en esa simple oración y la hipócrita sonrisa con la que Matt se presentaba ante él. Que demonios estaba sucediendo y porque Allison que por alguna extraña razón seguía con la vista clavada en el piso lo había recibido de esa manera.

"Un momento" se dijo ¿A caso Misa lo había llamado "Mi cielo"? Con un rápido vistazo a los tres pudo formarse una idea de lo que sucedía. Misa era la chica de la que Matt le había hablado y si se lo presentaba a él era porque según Misa ninguno de los tres se conocía, por eso Ally lo había besado y por consecuencia Matt lo miraba con ganas de asesinarlo. Siendo esa la razón de este alboroto y si su deducción era correcta lo único que quedaba por hacer era presentarse. Un gusto Matt.. Soy Mihael Keehl. Dijo estrechandole la mano la cual fue apretada un poco más fuerte de lo normal por parte de su amigo.

Misa no entendía que sucedía, Matt se veía enfadado por alguna extraña razón mientras que Ally había permanecido en silencio todo el tiempo y Mello no dejaba de verlos como si buscará una explicación a algo. -Bueno este silencio es incómodamente horrible. ¿Por qué mejor no vamos a celebrar que estamos lo cuatro juntos y que podemos irnos de vacaciones el fin de semana? Que dices mi vida ¿Quieres un trago?

-Desde luego que si mi amor. Matt comenzó a caminar junto a su novia no sin antes voltear hacia ellos una vez más, fue en ese instante que su mirada chocó con la de Ally quien lo veía con una increíble mezcla de arrepentimiento y culpa en sus ojos.

Después de esa horrible mirada que le lanzó Matt, se dispuso a retirarse a su habitación olvidándose por completo de su acompañante.

-No tan rápido. Le dijo Mello sujetándola. Creo que me debes una explicación. Con sutileza pero a la vez con mucha rapidez la arrastro hasta el jardín delantero. El verdoso lugar lleno de diferentes clases de rosas, tulipanes, orquídeas y cualquier planta que pudiera ser agradable para la señora Caroline, sería el lugar perfecto para conversar ya que se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos para que nadie pudiera escucharlos.

Mello tomó asiento en una de las bancas sobre el pequeño camino que atravesaba el jardín de lado a lado.. Me vas a decir que demonios está sucediendo aquí.. Dijo un poco exasperado. Y sobre todo ¿Desde cuando Matt sale con tu hermana?

-Mello es un larga historia. Dijo intentando marcharse, realmente se sentía mal, sólo quería salir corriendo y no tener que regresar más.

-No me importa tengo bastante tiempo.. La sentó de un jalón. ¡Ahora habla!

-De acuerdo.. Te explicaré todo. Ally comenzó a contarle todo lo ocurrido desde el momento que vio a Matt junto a Misa, todos los pequeños roces que habían tenido y su plan para que nadie se enterara del pasado que compartía con él. Además también de incluir el motivo del inesperado beso. ¿Ahora lo entiendes? Le dijo con tono triste mirando sus manos.

Mello le tomo el rostro para que lo viera directamente. ¿Te encuentras bien? Le pregunto preocupado por su estado, desde hace mucho tiempo no la veía tan triste.

-Porqué no debería estarlo. Matt es feliz. Y si él lo está yo también.

-No hablo de Matt, me preocupas tú. Todo esto debío haber sido muy difícil para ti.

-Descuida estaré bien. Le sonrío un poco más animada. Además esto no es tan difícil como lo fue decirle adiós aquella noche.

Mello suspiro con preocupación, en su interior presentía que todo esto terminaría mal y de alguna u otra forma Misa se enteraría de la gran farsa y por ende Ally saldría lastimada de nuevo. -Ally te estás metiendo en algo muy grande.

-Lo sé pero de verdad necesito tu ayuda está vez.

-Mi ayuda ¿Para que? Rio un poco ¿Para fingir que somos novios? Oh no espera.. Al parecer Misa ya lo cree por qué si mal no recuerdo ella misma le dijo a Matt que yo era tu novio.

-Sobre eso... Toda mi familia cree que tú y yo salimos desde hace mucho..

-En serio y ¿Por qué crearían eso?

-No lo sé, tal vez porque la mayor parte del tiempo estoy contigo y una vez mamá te vio salir de mi casa muy temprano. Por eso pensó que nosotros estábamos teniendo...

-Si si si, está bien te ayudaré con esto.. Dijo tapándole la boca. No podía ni siquiera imaginar como terminaba la frase. Pero debes darme algo a cambio mira que besarte significa un gran sacrificio de mi parte.

-Oh si claro. Respondió con sarcasmo. El gran Mihael hará el enorme sacrificio de besar a una chica más. Vamos Mell ni tu solito te lo crees.

-No lo sería si fueras cualquier otra chica. Pero ¡tú! Ally eres como mi hermanita.

-Mello tú no tienes hermanas. A demás ese ni siquiera fue un beso de verdad.

-Tienes razón. Le contestó poniéndose de pie. -Pero..Se volteó y la sujeto por la cintura. ¡Este si lo será! Con la mano que tenía libre le tomó el rostro al mismo tiempo que le daba un apasionado beso dejandola sin aliento. -¿Que tal? ahora si estamos a mano. Dijo retomando su postura con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿Que no era un sacrificio besarme? Le reprocho un poco perpleja por el increíble beso.

-Si. Lo es.. Pero eso te enseñara a no besarme sin mí autorización.

.

.

Dentro de la casa Matt tamborileaba los dedos sobre la mesa, mientras que sus pies golpeaban inquietantes una y otra vez el suelo con marcado ritmo. Cada treinta segundos volteaba hacia la entrada de la cocina verificando si ellos venían, pero los minutos pasaban y pasaban y la "linda parejita" no se dignaba a aparecer. Ya había bebido varios tragos en un intento por calmar las ansias que le producía esperar el regreso de su visitante pero desgraciadamente ellos se estaban tomando su tiempo.

Mientras tanto Misa estaba sentada a su lado limandose las uñas de las manos ajena a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, ni siquiera se percataba de lo impaciente que se encontraba Matt ni tampoco el momento en el que se puso de pie y salió dejándola completamente sola.

Una vez dentro de las pequeñas cuatro paredes del baño Matt sumergió su cara en el lavabo, pensar en Mello y Allison juntos lo estaba volviendo totalmente loco. Aún no podía creer del todo la escena que minutos antes había visto con sus propios ojos y que constantemente se repetía en su cabeza. ¡Matt eres un idiota! Se dijo mirándose al espejo. Tú aquí pensando en ella cuando en estos momentos debe estar burlándose junto a Mello. Sacudio su cabeza varias veces, ni siquiera el agua fría que resbalaba por su rostro había logrado que olvidara lo sucedido.

No entendía porque seguía preocupándose por Allison, claramente ella ya no era la misma chica de la que se había enamorado, su actitud había cambiado considerablemente, ya no tenía ambiciones ni metas solamente se dedicaba a vivir el día a día sin importar lo que pudiera suceder después, ni siquiera podía creer como su familia se tragaba con facilidad la máscara de chica feliz que llevaba siempre puesta. En eso escucho unos leves murmullos y conforme se acercaban pudo confirmar de quienes se trataban.

-¡Mello sultame! Dijo Ally entre risas. Debo ir por mi teléfono que quedó en la sala.

-Oh no Ally.. Esto es cosa de dos.. ¿Lo olvidas?

-Claro que no.. Pero espero la llamada de alguien.. Y es importante.

-Genial!. Me voy por unos días y ese maldito no pierde oportunidad en buscarte.

-Deja los celos Mell. Lo abrazo ligeramente. En primer lugar no se trata de eso y segundo jamás te dejaría a ti por él. Ahora ve a la cocina que enseguida estaré contigo.

-De acuerdo. Dijo continuando su camino. Pero te daré cinco minutos ¿eh? Si no iré a buscarte.

Matt había escuchado toda la conversación detrás de la puerta. Ahora era más que claro que ambos estaban saliendo pero aún así necesitaba escucharlo de la boca de Ally. Entre abrió un poco la puerta y justo en el momento que ella iba pasando por ahí la tomó del brazo y la metió con él al baño.

Allison sintió un ligero golpe en su espalda al chocar con la pared. Al alzar la vista Matt estaba frente a ella. -¿Que te pasa? Le preguntó al ver que le ponía seguro a la puerta.

-¿Que me pasa? Repitió con ironía acercándose a paso lento ¿Que demonios te pasa a ti Allison? ¿ Que no es suficiente con saber que eras la hermana de mi novia? Si no que ahora sales con mi mejor amigo.

-Matt espera... Puedo explicarte. Allison retrocedió un poco asustada, sabía que Matt estaría enfadado por la estupidez que hizo pero jamás imagino que su rabia fuera tanta como para encerrarse con ella en el baño arriesgándose a que Misa los descubriera.

-¿Que me vas a explicar? Yo vi perfectamente cuando tú lo besaste y él te correspondió. Además Misa dijo que era tú novio.

-No Matt estas equivocado.. Intentó calmarlo pero la rabia que brotaba de su interior le impedía escucharla.

-¡No! equivocado estaba contigo. Gritó acercándose más. Dime Allison ¿Cuando te diste cuenta que él te gustaba? ¿Fue antes o después de que te marcharas? O es que ya salías con él estando conmigo.

-¿De que estas hablando Matt? Allison no podía creer que "su Matt" el chico dulce, amable y cariñoso que conocía estuviera diciéndole esas palabras tan irientes mucho menos que pensara que ella alguna vez lo había engañado. -Lo que oíste. ¿Como es posible que ustedes estén juntos sí antes se odiaban? O es que eso era una fachada para ocultar que me engañaban.

-Jamás te engañe Matt..Yo te am.. Yo te amaba. Gritó con desconsuelo.

-Claro! Me amabas tanto que apenas tuviste la oportunidad corriste a los brazos de él.. Le sujeto ambas manos con fuerza. ¿Que pretendes Ally?

-Matt suéltame me lástimas. Matt hizo caso omiso a sus palabras aunque en el fondo sabía que de verdad la lastimaba la ira y rencor que sentía lo tenía completamente transformado. Tranquilizate por favor. Le pidió temerosa. Te juro que todo esto tiene explicación sólo escúchame..

-No necesito oír más de tus mentiras.. Lo único que quiero que me respondas es si te has acostado con él. Y está vez dime la verdad. Le exigió con tono hostil.

Ally lo miraba fijamente, su corazón se estrujaba más y más conforme escuchaba cada dolorosa palabra salir de Matt. ¿Como un simple beso se había convertido en esto? Matt la veía con rabia y dolor mientras ella se arrepentía profundamente de haberlo lastimado así pero ¿A caso el no se daba cuenta que todo era una farsa? -¿Quieres saber cuantas veces me he acostado con Mello? Antes dime la cantidad de veces que lo has hecho tú con mi hermana.

-Ese no es el caso. Le respondió presionando más su cuerpo con él de ella.

-¡Claro que lo es! Gritó desesperada. Yo nunca te reclame por que salieras con ella, ni siquiera por que la besaras frente a mí. Y ahora vienes tú con semejante estupidez.

-Es diferente Ally.. Yo no sabía que ustedes eran familia y créeme esto ha sido lo más difícil que he tenido que afrontar en toda mi vida.. Pero tú. La miró con desprecio. Tú sabías bien que nosotros éramos amigos y aún así no te importó meterte en su cama.

-Cállate! Le gritó llena de rabia. No sabes de lo que estas hablado. Pero si quieres creer eso ¡Adelante! Has lo que se te dé la gana ya no me interesa lo que pienses de mí Matt. Allison sitio como sus lágrimas comenzaban a caer poco a poco. Y si no hubiera sido por que Matt sujetaba sus manos le hubiera dado una fuerte bofetada.

Matt reaccionó al ver como Ally se derrumbaba frente a él. ¿Que había hecho? Dejarse cegar por la rabia y la ira que poseía no le permitió darse cuenta del gran daño que le había ocasionado. Sumamente arrepentido por la gran estupidez que había cometido se separó de ella. Se odio por todo lo que le había dicho y hecho pero al final de cuentas Ally le había confirmado que si mantenía una relación con Mello y eso sería algo que jamás le perdonaría.

Al ver que Matt se recostaba a la pared y se dejaba caer lentamente al suelo fue que se sintió segura de poder irse. Ya no soportaba más estar ahí. Todas las horribles palabras que se dijeron le perforaron el corazón profundamente. ¿Quien era ese chico que estaba frente a ella? Y ¿Que había pasado con su amado Matt? ¿Desde cuando él era tan violento y hostil? Pero sobre todo ¿Desde cuando ella lo heria diciéndole que se acostaba con su mejor amigo?

Aunque su cuerpo no respondía se obligó a salir corriendo de ahí, no quería estar cerca de Matt, temía que volviera a lastimarlo con alguna de sus mentiras. Con sus ojos totalmente nublados por las lágrimas no notó cuando chocó contra algo al cruzar la puerta.

-Ally que te pasa? Preguntó Mello al sentir que lo abrazaban con fuerza. Ally? Mello subió un poco la vista encontrándose con Matt quien los miraba desde el baño. No sabía que había sucedido ahí dentro ni tampoco lo que se dijeron, pero lo que si estaba bien claro era el gran dolor que reflejaban sus dos mejores amigos en esos momentos.

Ambos se veían completamente destrozados por dentro y por fuera. Ally temblaba ligeramente en sus brazos mientras Matt los miraba con desconsuelo y melancolía.

No pudo evitar sentir un poco de rabia al ver como Ally se desmoronaba nuevamente en sus brazos, si bien el gran amor que sentía por ella era sólo fraternal, se había jurado así mismo que nunca más permitiría que nadie la lastimara otra vez incluso si ese alguien era Matt. Ven preciosa te sacaré de aquí...

Y así con el corazón hecho pedazos una vez más vio como Allison se marchaba de su lado y está vez en brazos de nada más y nada menos que su mejor amigo.

.

.

**Wah! que intenso ¿verdad? No saben como odio hacer sufrir a mi amado Matty pero todo es por una buena causa.**

** Bueno chicos y chicas como siempre espero que les haya gustado.. Por favor dejen reviews (creo que eso sonó un poco desesperado) pero bueno me gustaría saber que opinan y si tienen alguna sugerencia o idea..**

** De acuerdo eso fue todo y no me odien por hacerlos pelear ya todos sabemos que Matt y Ally aún se aman si no ¿Que sentido tendría esta historia?.**

** Chauuuuuu!**


End file.
